


Bushwhacked- Epilogue

by kisupure



Series: Of Bruises and Backroads [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, G/T, Size Kink, Smut, Transformation, Xeno, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisupure/pseuds/kisupure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally settled in Alaska, Astrid and Hound reflect a little. But just a little. Hound mostly wants to show off something Wheeljack made him.</p><p>ETA: This diddy has been pretty much been retconned into irrelevance thanks to the new and improved Body Check. I may decide to keep this around, but I don't really recommend reading it anymore unless you want random Jeep/OFC smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bushwhacked- Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Not required reading for fans of Bushwhacked (previously "The Hiker"). It was just an excuse for me to write sex without going out of my way to fit it into the story.

Astrid let out a very long sigh and looked behind her. Boxes everywhere; dozens and dozens of them to be opened and sorted through in due time. Her sister would be flying up to visit the following week, to check our her new pad and to help her unpack. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be necessary and she didn't quite know how to broach the topic.

“How are you going to tell your family about me?” asked the familiar and comforting voice from outside the kitchen window. “And what about the warehouse?”

The warehouse. Astrid sipped her tea slowly, staring out into space. “I don't know,” she concluded.

“But you have to tell them sometime. I can't be your secret forever.” The woman looked out the large window at the green robot sitting on the ground just outside as he examined a small yellow flower he'd plucked from the otherwise dead yard. His optics were that sullen shade of blue that they turned when he felt bad. Oh dear, she'd hurt his feelings.

“No, no, that's not what I meant!” she backtracked. He looked up at her. “I'm going to, but I just don't have a plan. I figure the best way to go about these things is to just go about them and be honest about it. If she flips out, then... shame on her and too bad. Though I imagine that the only thing she'd be truly iffy about is all this government involvement in my life now.”

Hound let out a warm chuckle. “Hey, how about you come out here so I don't feel like I'm talking to a window screen?”

Astrid smiled. “Yeah! What the hell am I doing in here?” she laughed and stepped outside onto the deck next to where Hound sat, planting a kiss on his head and he put his arm around her waist in a childishly possessive gesture. She looked at the deck itself; it was in terrible shape. “You know, I'm kind of glad I won't have to tear this thing out now,” she said, gesturing to the rotted wood with a nod of her head.

“I could do it in 30 seconds, I'll bet,” Hound grinned.

“And not freak out the neighbors any more than you have already? I think not, big guy.” She paused for another sip and then decided to have a seat on Hound's knee. The mech let out a quiet sound that almost bore resemblance to a purr or a sigh. He began to stroke her shoulder with a finger. “I think living in a space that would accommodate the both of us is pretty exciting, though. I mean, especially since BREME is going to be paying off my mortgage on this place and letting us live there for free. I guess they really want to make sure you stay, huh?” she laughed.

She was extremely grateful that his commanding officer, an Optimus Prime, with permission from the BREME (Bureau of the Regulation of Extraterrestrial Mechanical Entities, founded in '91) committee, approved for his relocation to the Alaska Department of Natural Resources, Division of Parks and Recreation. The state had actually been petitioning BREME for Autobot aid for some years now, as there was a long waiting list for that sort of thing. There were plenty of Autobots to go around for sure, but as Astrid had found out, each one had their own areas of expertise and vehicle modes that would make them more or less useful in certain areas. You wouldn't enlist Blaster's help in shipwreck expeditions in the Great Lakes, for instance, or Hot Rod's help in clearing minefields in Laos.

Hound had proven himself as an extremely capable tracker over the years, and was more or less built to be an imaging and data collection expert; couple that with his insatiable love for the natural world, and you had the perfect mech for the job.

“It's going to take me a little while to get used to this whole midnight sun business,” she said, looking up at the still light sky, a dusk that was 3 hours in the making. “I mean, hell; I need to go to bed soon and the sun hasn't gone down yet!”

“Are the blackout shades working?”

“Yeah, they do just fine. It's still weird though.”

“You know, it's a perpetual dusk on Cybertron. Or perhaps early morning, depending on your preference.”

“That would drive me nuts. I'd probably kill myself, actually.”

“After getting to experience such intense day/night cycles as you've got here on Earth, I don't think I could go back to that easily either.” Astrid yawned and rested her head on his grille. Hound peered down at her, and their eyes met. “You want to head over to the garage for a bit?”

“Sure,” she smiled. It had become a routine for them, and sometimes she'd just sleep out there with him anyways. She lazily slid off his leg and stoop up, stretching a bit, trying to shake the sleep off a little. Hound rose up behind her (she'd always gotten a secret thrill from standing next to him at his full height) and took the long way around into the structure.

The human found it funny that the garage was still the most well-furnished and “moved-in” part of the house. Though, it was appropriate and expected given the situation. So in they settled; Hound rested on the numerous area rugs piled on the floor, reclining against an old couch against the wall and flipping on the TV to the 10 o'clock news program.

She sat beside his head and shoulders on the couch, getting in as close as she could, letting drowsy bliss overcome her.

But Hound, she knew, seem to have something else on his mind. Tonight was indeed their last night together before he was being sent away for a week to Denali National Park, and neither of them were looking forward to it in the slightest.

So when he turned his head to the side and looked at her with deep, bright optics, she knew exactly what was going through that mind of his. The mech adjusted himself on the couch so he could have better access to her: he wound up on his side, with the bottom arm circling around her and the other bringing her in close. She leaned in for a kiss—they'd been together for several weeks now and still the thought of one made her giddy like a little girl—and Hound reciprocated wonderfully. She never ceased to marvel at the sleekness of his lips, and the expert attention he paid to her tongue.

Astrid felt his chest heat up, and she knew it was his spark that was beginning to generate more energy now. Without breaking the kiss, her fingers deftly traced the seams of his chest, distantly wanting to catch a glimpse of that secret anatomy, and touch it with her own hands, though she knew it was impossible.

Hound groaned—or rather, revved—at her touch, before grabbing her hand and relocating it to under the edge of his chest.

“I wish I could kiss you and touch your pelvic plates at the same time,” Astrid breathed, fingers still working their magic.

“Ahh... me too sometimes,” he began before his voice hitched as she came across a particularly sensitive spot. Then he growled: “But then you do things like that and I remember I'm not missing out on anything.”

The mech rose from his position and knelt on the ground in front of the couch so that he was arching over her, face directly above hers. He almost filled her entire field of vision with his bulk. Here he dove back in for an aggressive kiss, pressing his body against hers (she knew he always took great pains not to press too hard). He had one hand beside her head and the other was hiking up her camisole, exposing a black bra. Astrid was desperate to feel him against her naked chest, to feel the friction against her pert nipples, and so she quickly undid the front clasp and tossed the garment away. Hound grunted in satisfaction and proceeded to easily grab both in a single handful, kneading and pinching. He let the rugged underside of his fingers and hands run lightly against the hard buds, sending electric shivers shooting through Astrid's body and pool deep in her belly.

She mewled like a kitten and arched up into his hand, eliciting a chuckle out of the green robot, who replied with a rough squeeze to the both of them. Hound's hand moved away from her for a moment, but she was quite preoccupied and didn't notice much.

That is, until she felt something hot and soft against her inner thigh. Astrid broke the kiss, quite startled, as this had never happened before during any of their bedroom (garage?) adventures. Hound laughed deep and low in his chest, sitting up tall in front of her so she could see what it was.

“Surprise,” he announced with a very evil grin. And there before her she saw what looked to be a cock of sorts. It wasn't flesh-colored and full of veins, but it rather looked like a designer dildo. Sleek, black, and lightly ribbed, complete with a head and hole at the end from which dripped a tiny bead of clear liquid. Astrid, despite thinking she didn't know what to do about it, saw his hand firmly grip the base, thumb digit lightly stroking the side, and felt her panties become sopping wet.

“How--” but Hound cut her off with a finger to her mouth.

“I'll tell you later,” he said, resuming his position over her. She knew he could read her temperature and heart rate, and they were certainly betraying her hesitancy. Damn him.

His large mouth didn't go back to hers, and instead he opted to be a complete tease. He sucked and bit at each of her breasts, causing her to shiver and moan, and then moved downward, where he kissed each of her hip-bones before forcing her legs up and apart, so her knees touched her chest. He began to trace around her opening causing the heat (and frustration!) to build up inside her, before plunging his glossa deep inside. And his tongue was indeed a formidable appendage; it was as wide as three or four of her own fingers, and some inches long when he wanted it to be.

He slid it in and out, being sure to lap at her clit with every withdrawal. Astrid's mind was beginning to swim, and her abdominal muscles tighten, when he pulled out for good, making her cry out. Hound smiled down at her and chuckled to himself.

“You... fucking... tease!” she managed to get out.

“Oh, you want this instead?” he asked innocently, showing her once again the new toy between his enormous legs. He was stroking it more now, from base to tip, and she was absolutely mesmerized.

“You're having way too much fun with that without me.” Astrid sat up on her knees, leaning forward to be able to examine it better. Hound rose up on his knees as well, to give her better access.

It was soft. And yet also as hard and solid as the rest of him. But something was off: it looked to be disproportionately small, as though it were made specifically for humans in mind. She paused in her tactile exploration to look up at him. His optics were dark, and his mouth slightly agape as he took in the sensations she was giving him. But when she stopped, his eyes immediately lit up again and he looked down to see if anything was wrong.

“Is this a holo?” she asked.

“Custom-made with custom programming,” he affirmed proudly. “And just for you. What's the matter?”

Astrid smiled and bit her lip. “It looks a little small on you?” she said coyly.

“Of course. If it were proportional, then I wouldn't be able to--”

“Nonsense,” she said in a low voice, and stood up on the edge of the couch. The extra 22” put her hips just equal with his when he was on his knees, so she straddled the erect appendage, pressing herself against him and planting a kiss on his chest. This caused his internal workings to rev and cooling systems to work harder; she could feel the heat rise in him like a blush.

Or like a surge of blood to a particular sensitive spot.

His hand clamped down on her back, keeping her glued to the spot where she stood. Suddenly, she felt the toy between her legs grow and lengthen until she was straddling it like she would someone's leg. Or an I-beam, or a...

“Mmm... better?” he rumbled above her.

Her heart was pounding in her throat with excitement and a twinge of delicious fear like a garnish. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so she nodded instead.

She backed off of the immense cock now, every ridge and bump painfully evident as she slid over them. She looked up through glazed eyes and saw Hound watching her with all the fascinated intensity of a partner getting a blowjob. So Astrid paused, squeezing the dip just beneath the head between her thighs, and started to rub and grab as much of it as she could with her hands. Hound groaned long and throaty. And she'd be damned if it didn't just twitch like a real cock, too!

“Hnnnn... oh Primus, Astrid. God, that feels amazing...”

It was her turn for a devilish grin, now. She continued with his “bodyjob” as she'd decided to call it, with Hound becoming more and more lost in the depths of bliss. But a fierce growl escaped him, and she was startled by the power behind it, afraid for a moment that she'd done something wrong. He forced her down onto the couch, legs held open by one gigantic hand each roughly grabbing underneath her thighs. One of his thumbs began to probe, though, and he once again found his way around the soaking fabric of her panties.

God, she was aching for penetration now, though, and had almost regretted asking him to make his erection beyond what she was humanly capable of taking. But as she gazed at it again, Astrid realized that the end of it wouldn't be impossible to fit, as it was more tapered than the rest....

“I want you in me,” she breathed, staring straight into his optics.

The evilness in his expression disappeared and was replaced with concern and confusion. “But, I thought...”

“Please?” she asked in the most cute-sultry voice she could muster, and writhed a bit beneath his grasp. She saw his cock twitch quite a bit at this and the blue of his optics deepen. She could tell that he wanted to. “Just a little, big guy?”

Her desire to see him hunched over her like an enormous predator while he fucked her good and hard was practically overwhelming. To be able to see nothing but his chest and abdomen as he did so; to wrap her legs around his impossibly large hips and cling to him like the small thing she was as his climax completely surrounded her—that was the heaven she wanted.

It was almost as if he could read her thoughts just then, because as she looked at him, herself getting more and more aroused by the second, it appeared that he did too. Perhaps he was wanting the same things?

“You better tell me if I'm hurting you,” he grunted, barely able to form coherent sentences through the cloud of his desire. Without another word, he planted his left hand firmly against the wall above her head, and roughly shoved his hand underneath her ass in order to hoist her hips up to his. Thankfully, there were enough pillows to support the rest of her.

With his hips, he navigated the tip of the huge cock to the heat between her legs. He let it rest there for a second, and for a moment, Astrid began to doubt if this was going to be as fun as she thought it would—it didn't appear the head would fit inside her at all. She looked up at him for an instant, but he looked away, instead focusing his attention to their meeting point.

He began to thrust forward. There was an immense pressure at her opening, but she was being pushed backward into the couch cushions more than anything, so Hound tightened his grasp on her rear (which also felt great) and tried again.

And there it was! Astrid gave a rather loud cry; a combination yelp and moan as he managed to stretch her open enough to get him in. Hound also made a noise: a deep and throaty groan. She felt his cock twitch and it shook her too.

He pushed further in; every single bulbous inch of him was mind-shattering. He was putting pressure on all parts of her, particularly the little soft patch behind her pelvic bone, and it was causing her to melt into an incoherent puddle.

If Astrid had had her wits about her, she would have realized that Hound could only fit little more than a quarter of himself in her, and after a few painfully short thrusts, he took it upon himself to make the damn thing smaller so he could give her the pounding that he'd always wanted to. And so he withdrew almost all the way, and pushed back in again; except he made it so that he was readjusting himself to fit properly as he thrust in, so that when their hips finally slammed together, Astrid gasped and started. She opened her eyes and looked between them, seeing that her legs were being forced widely apart to accommodate his enormous pelvic armor. Then she looked up, tilting her head back, actually, and Hound craned his own neck down in order to meet her gaze.

“I figured you could play with the “authentic” size later... I think this is what we're both wanting right now,” he said in a low voice, and then winked.

They continued looking at each other as Hound pulled out again, as they were curious to see what the other's reaction was to this new thing. The mech slammed back into her with great force. “Unh!” he grunted. Astrid was left electrified and panting as she tried to maintain eye contact through half-lidded eyes.

It wasn't long before Astrid came, and she came hard. Her entire body was wracked with blissful shudders and spasms. Hound slowed to a stop at her barely intelligible request, and pulled himself out. He was getting very close as well, and didn't want to lose momentum. On a foggy, horny whim, he expanded himself to full size once again, and took to stroking himself as Astrid recovered from her intense orgasm. But only a few seconds later he felt a small mouth lap and suck at the end of his length, tongue dancing on the underside of the head.

“Primus!” he rumbled. “Don't... stop..!”

She looked up at him as she smeared the head of his cock with spit, her own fluid, and whatever it was that was dripping out earlier like precum.

Wait, precum?

Did that mean he had actual cum as well? If he was capable of ejaculating now, then she had to find out. That set her to work more vigorously then before, and the mechanical giant looming above her was definitely enjoying it.

It didn't take much more to get Hound to come. His climax didn't result in shivers and muscle spasms, but rather like he was releasing a tremendous burst of excess energy from somewhere deep inside him. (She could have sworn she saw a faint bluish white light from inside his chest.) He gave a great roar, both vocally and mechanically, and as Astrid had hoped, his cock shook and erupted with hot, viscous liquid, completely covering her. The human looked up and saw Hound's optics had offlined, but soon they were back up again, and there was a tired smile on his face.

“Vector Sigma...” he muttered huskily. “That is the most amazing I remember ever feeling...”

“That makes two of us,” she replied as Hound bent down to kiss her. Still arched over her, he looked over his human to see how she fared, and his optics went wide.

“Oh Primus, look at this mess!” Astrid had guessed that he hadn't anticipated blowing such a huge load. “Well, I just thought I'd let you know that it's completely non-toxic for you. I made sure Wheeljack understood that perfectly clear...”

Astrid looked down at her soiled shirt and panties. Curiously, she wiped away some of it on her chest, with Hound watching very carefully, and stuck her finger in her mouth to taste some. “Mmm,” she concluded with a wink. The mech grinned, and decided to get in on some of that himself. Reclining down next to her on the couch where they'd originally started off, he traced his large fingers over her still-erect nipples (swirling about them for good measure) and making sure to get a good amount of his own juices on the end before bringing the digit to her mouth; Astrid happily licked it away, and even after it was all gone Hound's optics darkened, and he left his finger there for the young woman to slowly suck on before removing it at his own frustrated volition.

“Well, as you can see,” he said, gesturing to his still rock-hard length, glistening with wetness, “I am entirely capable of seconds here, but... I think we'd both be better off if we went to sleep.”

“O, thank you great one, for remembering that I am but a mortal woman...” Astrid lazily dramatized.

“Pff. Next time you won't be so lucky,” he threatened, dropping a towel onto her and rubbing her clean. She just closed her eyes contentedly and enjoyed the moment. Hound finished off by wrapping her up in it so she couldn't move. “You know,” he murmured, “I think I really like this thing. The finale was pretty darned awesome as well...”

Astrid peered down at it some feet away; it was still just as hard as it was 10 minutes before, and wiggled a little with every one of Hound's movements. It's slight curvature made it look as though it were looking straight at her. “What is is, anyway? And why do you only have it now?”

Hound followed her gaze and looked down at it as it faded away, just like the holo it was. At the base, where it connected with his pelvic plates, there was something new: the front-most panel was now split and moved out of the way, revealing a few mechanical and electrical bits. And after a moment, the panel slid back in place, revealing the cod that she was familiar with. Hound looked up at her again, smiling.

“As you know from our previous romps in the sack, that's where one of the more prominent spark cables terminates, resulting in... an erogenous zone. Stimulate that and you stimulate my spark. And as you already know as well, direct access to my spark is impossible without either seriously injuring me, or being a medic.” Astrid pouted here. “And so... well, I don't know. I just figured it would be a fun thing to have for the both of us. Wheeljack already owed me a favor for something else, so I called one in. Pretty easy, really. Just some simple programming was all it took. And aside from the climax, it hardly uses any energy at all.”

“Yeah but what about the mess? THAT wasn't just smoke and mirrors...”

“Just more programming. I can make that stuff myself when... needed. Just takes a little rerouting in the plumbing is all. Nothing complicated.”

“You are the best boyfriend ever,” Astrid announced sleepily.

“Nah, just an Autobot.”

“Fine, then you're the best Autobot.”

Hound just smiled and removed himself from the couch, laying on the floor. “You're the best human ever.”

“Aww, shucks.” She made to escape from the towel tightly binding her, but instead rolled off the couch and onto the floor with a thump and an ow beside Hound's head.

“Hey, I didn't say you could get out of that,” he playfully ordered, and swiftly bound her back up, pinning her down with the flat of his hand on her belly to keep her still, the smile on his face growing wider as he watched her struggle. “I love it when you pretend not to like it,” he said in a low voice.

“And how do you know if I actually don't like it?” she challenged.

“Trust me,” he said, tapping the side of his head and giving her a wink. “I'll know.”

–

Astrid was, however, allowed to go back into the house to wash up and ready for bed before coming back out into the garage and making comfy at Hound's side. If they'd been a similarly-sized couple they would have been spooning, but as it was, Astrid was curled up entirely against his chest, with Hound's great arm draped delicately over her.

And in the morning, she will have woken up to something long and hard at her feet...


End file.
